soda_boyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorelog
The '''Lorelog '''is a long and detailed description that summarizes the events of Soda Boy. It was created on the Space Baton MSPFA page with the intention of assisting readers that haven't played the game the story was based on. Lorelog In age 2215, a young man by the name of Scotty Pioneer embarked on a quest to procure Soda. Little did he know that the events that followed would shape the future of Earth. In the small town of Volgenburg in northern Einheit, a small party was starting. Alec, the host of this party, put his trust into his friend Scotty to retrieve mayonnaise in a town over for the festivities. Scotty relented at first but then agreed to go. With the assistance his his homosexual friend, Stanley, Scotty learned how to defend himself against the villainous creatures that he may encounter. Before heading out, Scotty stopped by his house and grabbed his faithful canine companion Doggle along for the journey. The venture to the town over did not take long, what did though was scrounging up the funds for the egg-y condiment. Eventually though, Scotty did indeed get himself the mayo and brought it back to Alec. Alec then informed Scotty of the lack of beverages, in which Scotty agreed to go and retrieve it for them. This lead Scotty to a Soothsayer in Southern Path, who told him of the history of Einheit, the Elated Generation, and a cult- Anti-Soda Soldiers who were lead by The Commander and their wishes to purge the continent of Soda. Scotty knew exactly what this meant. Cracking open a cold one with the boys would take a lot more than a simple trip to Mob’s shop. As the soothsayer began to speak about the location of the last cans of soda in Einheit, a group of Anti-Soda Soldiers busted through the door! Scotty fought off one of them, however the battle was a losing one, as one of the Soldiers completed his task of murdering the Soothsayer. This was an extreme setback for our hero. After the death of the Soothsayer, the remaining soldiers made their escape. Scotty chased after them, finding himself at the Alter Caverns. Within the caves, Scotty finds himself face to face against a showdown between the two Anti-Soda Soldiers and a mysterious blue-haired girl. The Soldiers make claim that this woman has terrorized their cult for a time. The woman remarked back, calling out their horrible misdeeds done across the country. And then- she struck. From her hand casted a giant shard of ice, which found itself lodged inside one of the soldiers. The other, standing in horror, shrieked, labeling the woman a ‘Witch’. Soon he ran off, leaving Scotty, Doggle, and the Woman standing alone in the cave. The woman was surprised to see an onlooker of the events that previously transpired. In fear of the chance that this bystander conspired with the cult, she attacked. Scotty and Doggle were left on their last legs against the Witch. She soon realised that they in fact did not work with the other Anti-Soda Soldiers and allowed the duo to live. They continued their trek through the Alter Caverns, even encountering the legendary Alter Golem along the way. At the end, they find the cowardly Anti-Soda Soldier. Scotty decided to interrogate the man, including inquiring him about the witch and why he aligned himself with the cult. He claims that The Commander is thinking only of the betterment of humanity, as soda is innately harmful to humans. The ‘witch’ is a well known antagonist to the cult, as she has attacked other soldiers even when unprovoked. He also reveals that there are many other witches and warlocks, not just the one. Scotty ultimately decided to let me man go as he was cooperative. Exiting the cave, Scotty found himself in Fotzeboro. He continued on after stopping by the Inn to Breezy Hills, where the direct road to New Hoden City is blocked off. Instead, he takes a detour through Narrow Passage and Treck Grotto to Hoden Highway, which is a direct path to New Hoden City. To both Doggle and Scotty’s surprise, they find the witch at the entrance of New Hoden City. After minor banter between the two groups, the Witch requests assistance to battle the cultists. Doggle questions her quickness to ally with them. Her response sums up to her inability to talk to people normally, as well as she needs the help. Scotty agrees as he finds this as a chance to get some magic pussy. Their conversation gets cut off however by a red haired man with a foreign accent. The man greets the unlikely group to the city, as well as introduces himself as Reyes, the CEO of the SSA Corporation: A monolithic corporate business that looms over the city. The encounter is shortened due to the witch’s short temper. She tells Scotty to meet up with her in the Mirage Desert when he’s ready and finally introduces herself as Valrie. Upon the duo reaching the Mirage Desert, they come across a note signed by Valrie herself. It points them in the direction of a piece of the Anti-Soda Base and requests to meet her there. Scotty took the note and made his way through the relentless landscape. Eventually, Scotty finds the Secret Anti-Soda Hideout. One of the men inside make a comment about Valrie as well as how they know that someone is conspiring with her. The Soldier listening decides to go and tell The Commander of the recent events. The other tells his 2 men to put the HQ on lockdown and make sure that no one enters, however to his dismay, Scotty and Doggle were listening in on the conversation. The Soldier tells his men to ward off the two while he goes and makes an update to the whole ‘intruder’ situation. The two soldiers were made quick work of by Scotty and Doggle’s teamwork. Both escape, not before telling Scotty where The Commander is expected to be held: Arshtown. A town hidden within the crevices of the large Mt. Monarch. Before leaving, Scotty wonders where Valrie may be. Doggle hypotheses that she may be captured. Scotty, not wanting to make any risks, rushes off to encounter The Commander. However, this adventure proved to be more difficult than Scotty may have realised. To go across Dominion Roadway, the only road that bridges New Hoden City and Holledol, they require a form of transportation. This brings Scotty to the Car Dealership. There, he finds out that he needs a Driver’s License to buy a car. A long wait at the DMV later, Scotty re-arrives at the Car Dealership to procure a car. To his dismay, it turns out that the dealership is fresh out of cars. The merchant instead provides Scotty with a bicycle free of charge. Scotty and gang finally make their way through Dominion Roadway, and then to Mt. Monarch. This is where Soda Boy currently ends. If you wish to not spoil yourself further, go ahead and close this. The journey through Mt. Monarch proved treacherous, but our heroes eventually made their way through it and arrive in Arshtown and find a secret hideout disguised as a Candy Store, complete with cultists. They fight their way through and find themselves in the heart of the soldier’s secret bunker. To their dismay, The Commander was nowhere to be found. Instead, a small group of scientists are huddled around computers that are connected to a gigantic one-eyed automaton. They walked right into the cultist’s trap. The automaton activates and massacres the scientists. Then it locks its eyes on Scotty. A battle ensues, and ultimately Scotty is found victorious. The two find out from a stray computer that The Commander has moved back to New Hoden City, however, they also closed off the northern path through Mt. Monarch in an attempt to corner Scotty. Faced with no other option, Scotty and Doggle have to pass through the southern path through Mt. Monarch, having to battle constant hordes of Anti-Soda Soldiers. At the halfway mark of the mountain, they find a clearing. This clearing housed ancient runes depicting the 4 Soda Gods as well as the Soda Sentinels that served as the protectors of their respective temples. Sentinels that which looked remarkably like the robot that attacked them in the Arshtown Hideout. In the center of this clearing sat a lone trash can shaped automaton. Scotty, his curiosity peaked, touches the automaton. The ground violently shakes as well as pieces of rock fall off of the robot. Once the dust settled, the metallic entity sprung to life. He claimed to be known as Talos, a special Soda Sentinel that were to be activated in dire times for the Soda Gods. Mayhaps the legends rung true, as the fate of Soda is in peril. Talos joins the party in hopes to restore the glory of the Soda Gods. Upon exit of Mt. Monarch, the three also venture through southern Hoden Highway, walking all the way back to New Hoden City. On re-entry into this familiar location, they find riots have sprung up. Anti-Soda Soldiers attacking the populous, the police force find themselves unable to protect, and Scotty, Doggle, and Talos are caught in the middle. The horde of soldiers seemed to be pouring out of the SSA Corp. Building. The three rush inside and take on the true location of the Anti-Soda Soldier Headquarters. The venture through the complex labyrinth proved a difficult puzzle for the group to solve. Eventually, they made their way to the Final Corridor. There, the come face to face with Valrie. Her speech more formal, and her eyes covered in the same visor the other soldiers wear. She has become mind-controlled by the cultists. Scotty attempted to talk things out, however this proved ineffective. A battle was eminent.The fight was long and tough- the ultimate result was the heroes winning and the visor breaking. Valrie, stunned, falls unconscious. Talos reveals a healing ability that he has been saving and uses it on Valrie. She comes to, claiming that she blacked out since she went and challenged the Mirage Desert Hideout. She joins the party. The Commander sits in the next room. Waiting. To the group’s surprise, The Commander was Reyes all along! He gives a villainous monologue about humanity and how he’s the future all while he outfits himself in a Doctor Octopus-style amalgamation of Soda Sentinel parts on his body. The final battle between the 4 heroes and the cult leader begins. Once Reyes realises that he is on the losing side of the battle, he lets loose a laser from his chest piece aimed directly at Scotty. Doggle, taking notice, springs into action and becomes the ultimate target of the laser. A man’s best friend… making the ultimate sacrifice for the betterment of his master. The laser instantly kills Doggle, not even a final goodbye was said. Scotty, fueled by rage, awakens his caste: Clear. A tornado erupts from his body. He reigns hell upon Reyes, and finally: The battle is won. Scotty and the gang mourn the death of Doggle, Some soldiers rush in the room declaring that The Commander is dead, as well as the Pinnacles of the Soda Gods have reawakened. The Gods are angry over the misuse of their gift upon humanity, and wish to destroy mankind. Scotty tells the soldiers that their reign over the continent is over, and that he will quell the gods by either diplomacy, or conquest. Before embarking, the group also hears tale of a way that may revive Doggle. There is an being known as a Psychopomp that lives on Demise Road that has the power to recover lost souls. The gang decides to go through with this and find a cave in the hillside that houses the entity. There, they meet Thanata, a ghoulish lady that the populous refers to as The Grim Reaper. Scotty gives her the body of Doggle and begs for his soul to be brought back. Thanata agrees- on a condition. As she is a spirit and has had zero visitors aside from restless souls, she requests Scotty to make her feel alive again. This implies… intimate pleasure. Scotty loses his V-Card to death itself. In pure ecstasy, Thanata completes and brings life back into Doggle’s body. The master and dog rejoice and embrace. Now they may finally seek out the Soda Gods. First to battle is a god that resides in Heaven’s Newal in the Mirage Desert. The being known as Aocc-Ocal, Soda God of the Sky. The battle focused between Scotty and the God, as both manipulated winds. The winner ultimately was the 4 heroes. Talos is enraged. His goal was to protect the Gods, but decides to continue with the group as perhaps quelling the gods will bring peace to the earth. From the body of the god, a bright light glows. The group find themselves in a strange flowery plains. A voice calls out for Scotty, and they are brought back to the Newel. Scotty questions what just transpired, however the others are unsure of what he means. The second battle lies in northern Mt. Monarch, specifically the Lord’s Chasm, where they meet Roto Eebr, Soda God of the Earth. The battle focused between Talos and the God, as they both manipulated tectonic plates. During the battle, Talos awakens his own Caste: Radiant. His manipulation of the environment incleased and his healing capabilities have grown. The result ends with the heroes winning. A similar glow comes from the body of Roto Eeber, and the group finds themselves in a bizarre world where alternate versions of themselves exist. These alternate versions all have Eye-patches, and the group refers to these versions as #2 variants. Soon after they exchange phone numbers, the group is thrusted back to the chasm. The third battle, surprisingly, ended up being Crisp Volcano on Breaker Island. There resides Macre Dosa, the Soda Goddess of Thermal. The battle focused between Valrie and the goddess, as they both manipulated the weather. During the bout, Valrie fully realises herself as the Enchantress of Oblivion, and secures their victory. The light returns and the group is transported to a land of clouds. There, they meet a gray-skinned horned goat-man. He introduces himself as Dmitri and wishes only to taste Soda, as his constant comatose state requires caffeine to recharge. Dmitri notices the Soda God Blood on each member of the group and licks them clean. He gives thanks as the gang returns to Crisp Volcano. The fourth and final battle took place in Serpent’s Meadow, a hidden stretch of land off of Silk Road. There, Sreipt, the Soda God of Mist, rests. The battle focuses between Doggle and the god, resulting with Doggle realising his own Caste: Zen. The last light appears, taking the group back to the strange flowery plains that the gang recognises as Serpent’s Meadow. There, Dmitri sits. Scotty cries out to him, but he does not answer. The ground shakes and a giant pillar raises in the distance. Dmitri begins to turn, the group gets a glimpse of a blank face before being transported back to their world’s Serpent’s Meadow. The ground shakes once again, and the same pillar rises in the distance. Scotty, using his foresight ability that was granted by the Clear caste, states that the location of this tower lies in Fotzeboro. The gang make their way to it. In the center of the city, a giant black spire rests. Most of the houses were destroyed as a result of this rising from the ground. Crowds of people are gathered to take a look at this awe inspiring tower that just so recently been erected. The quartet of misfits decide to scale it. Perhaps the conclusion they have been waiting for will resolve itself. Scotty, still wanting to get his Soda for the party, takes lead of the group. Doggle, who died for Scotty’s resolve, follows behind. Valrie, who wished to stop the cult, now victorious, she wants to see this adventure through. Talos, guardian of the Soda Gods, wants to find out if his recent actions were just. Upon reaching the top, the four meet with a strange portal. Scotty jumps in and the others fall suit. The realm that they land in is one that is distorted and strange. Their senses are filled with a bizarre cacophony of smells, sounds, and sights. At the end of this realm lies a final being that they must confront: The Soda God to end all Soda Gods. Primordial Soda God Carvidos. The battle ensues. Unlike all the other battles before this one however, the group finds themselves incapable of defeating Carvidos. Each one collapses, unable to move. Voices ring out. Everyone they met on their journey is calling out wishing their best efforts and to reign victorious. Even Scotty #2 calls out from beyond. The four heroes regain all of their stamina and lash out against Carvidos. The result- Victory. Before Carvidos dies, he reveals to Scotty that he is not a normal human, but one who would become a Soda God himself. The blood inside Scotty’s veins is carbonated, a showing sign of his birthright. Scotty is a Soda Boy. Carvidos’s body erupts violently in a geyser of soda. The syrupy ooze trickles down the lifeless corpse of the god. Scotty walks forward to see the same light come from the body, when suddenly- a different light comes about. Dmitri appears. In his right hand a baton. Which soon rises into the air and disappears. Dmitri reveals that these events that the gang has been a part of was a piece to the puzzle that the ancient ruins in Mt. Monarch were telling of. A legend that 4 conduits would seek out and murder every last one of the Soda Gods and even destroy Carvidos. The death of Carvidos marks a change in history, as whoever claims his core becomes a god themselves, which turned out to be the light that came from his body. Dmitri takes the core and places it onto himself, causing all of the lost Soda God Blood to flow into him- turning Dmitri into the Absolute Soda God. The group takes on Absolute Soda God Dmitri, the fight proving to be even more challenging than the one with Carvidos. Seemingly, the spirit of victory turns against the heroes. Cheers of the people Scotty has met throughout his journey ring once again. This awakens something in Scotty. Something further than Castes can provide. His carbonated blood reaches a boiling point. Scotty becomes a Soda God. Using his powers of wind manipulation as well as his god-like powers, he decimates Dmitri. Finding himself near his limit, Dmitri gives an ultimatum: Kill me and the entirety of Einheit will be lost. Scotty looks back at the friends that he has made throughout his journey and soon realizes that he didn’t make many. “Do it.” he says. Scotty then grabs onto Dmitri’s throat and surges him with light. Dmitri explodes into thousands of Soda Chunks. The result is a cluster of hardened Soda. The cluster falls from the distorted realm and falls down to Earth. The comet then hits Einheit dead on, causing a nuclear-esc result and an Einheit sized crater in the planet. Credits roll. It is unknown the true result of the group after the battle, but it is believed that they each continued their lives in either a new location on Earth, or they traveled to a different universe where they start anew. What is known however is that wherever they are, they are sure to be cracking open a cold one with the boys. The events of Space Baton take place 23 years after the decisive battle, beginning on the continent of Telius. Where a young girl sits in her bedroom. Where a day just like any other begins a chain of events that will shake the multiverse. Category:Information Category:Deep Lore